La 3e Guerre Mondiale
by les5gogoles
Summary: Hadès a perdu quelque chose, mais quoi? Deux filles qui se font attaquer à Darty, une fille d'Arès qui porte un T-shirt avec "Peace" écrit dessus, un homme qui se rase pas... Nom de Zeus, c'est quoi ce monde de fou? *coup de tonnerre* haaaa! Mon ordi a brûlé! Résumé de Dalal: le dieu Hadès crève de jalousie, alors il va faire pan-pan sur les dieux et ils vont avoir bobo
1. Chapter 1

**Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ! ENFIN AUTRE CHOSE QUE HUNGER GAMES! Nous, c'est Andreea, Dalal et Noémie. Noémie a lu les Héros de l'Olympe PUIS les Percy Jackson. Andreea a lu les Percy Jackson et maintenant elle est en train de lire les Héros de l'Olympe. Et Dalal, elle lit les Percy Jackson puis elle lira les Héros de l'Olympe (après Game of Thrones, Divergente et d'autres livres... C'est-à-dire, dans très longtemps)**

Prologue :

Au fond de cet immense endroit, là où personne ne voudrait être, là où les monstres sont redoutables, là où tout le monde souffre, eh bah...

-Cherchez-moi le coupable ! cria le dieu des Ténèbres. Si dans une semaine, il n'est pas là, je déclare la guerre aux Olympiens !

-Bien maître...répondirent les Furies en même temps.

Elles s'inclinèrent et s'envolèrent. La porte claqua. Hadès était seul dans la salle du trône de son palais, aux Enfers. La porte secondaire, derrière son trône, s'ouvrit et Perséphone, sa femme, entra. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

-T'as entendu ? demanda celui-ci

-Bien sûr, tu criais comme un fou furieux...

-Furieux, je veux bien... J'ai une question à te poser, très chère.

-Je t'écoute... fit-elle en s'avançant.

-Dans quel camp voudrais-tu être ? Si jamais il y a guerre ?

La déesse réfléchit un moment... Choisir entre sa mère, et son mari. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle déclara :

-Je serais dans ton camp, bien entendu...

**Voili voilou. C'est un peu court mais … c'est pas grave ! Bon à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, voilà le premier chapitre ! **

**Petites infos :**

**NDA : note d'Andreea**

**NDN : note de Noémie**

**NDD : note de Dalal**

**C'est Andreea qui a écrit ce chapitre, mais Noémie l'a transcrit sur son ordinateur. Et c'est Dalal qui a écrit le PDV de Nina et Noémie qui a fait concorder les deux version.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : _PDV Rackel._**

Je marche aux côtés de mon amie, Liz, dans un centre commercial à Miami. Elle veut absolument s'acheter un livre. Je ne sais plus trop lequel, mais j'aime bien l'accompagner, et traîner, manger une glace au glacier du 2ème étage.

Bref, nous avançons vers la librairie quand tout à coup, elle se met à pâlir et s'arrête .

-Hey, Liz ! Ça va ? je lui demande.

-Oui. C'est juste un mauvais pressentiment...

-Arrête avec ça ! Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois !

-T'as raison. Je suis juste folle de sentir cette chose bizarre...déclare-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle recommence à marcher vers le magasin et je la suis. Nous entrons et le vigile, le gros gars en costard noir et lunettes noires, nous suit des yeux.

Pour lui, nous avons l'air de deux gamines perdues. Mais j'ai vu la petite flamme dans ses yeux, par dessus ses lunettes. Et je n'ai pas rêvé !

-Ça y est ! Je l'ai! s'écrie Liz en brandissant un bouquin et en me souriant victorieusement.

Liz Scett a 14 ans, comme moi. Liz est le diminutif d'Elizabeth. Ses cheveux sont blonds et très longs, trèèèèèèèèèès longs. Elle a des yeux bruns et porte toujours des baskets. Elle est intelligente et...téméraire, je dirais. Son seul défaut, c'est sa « maladie » : elle est cleptomane. La cleptomanie, c'est quand tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voler des choses.À l'inverse, moi, Rackel O'Connell, je suis brune aux cheveux ondoyants, m'arrivant aux épaules. J'ai les yeux verts d'eau et je suis grande et mince.

-Alors sortons d'ici, je dis en allant vers la caisse. Ça sent les vieux livres de cuisine, ici.

Liz va donc payer son livre et nous sortons sous l'œil vigilant du vigile_** (NDN :C'est tellement logique non ? Andreea tu me désespère des fois!)**__. _Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que nous allons vers le glacier, je vois le vigile nous suivre. Il n'est pas censé surveiller le magasin lui ? Liz n'a rien prit pourtant !

-T'as remarqué, toi aussi ! constate Liz. On sort ?

-NON ! je m'écris. Je VEUX ma glace ! Et puis, c'est juste un gars en costard cravate. Il va pas nous tuer !

Elle hoche la tête et nous faisons la queue pour acheter deux glaces, bien qu'on soit en plein hiver.

Au moment de commander nos sucreries, le vigile m'empoigne par le bras.

-Hé ! Lâchez-moi! je hurle et Liz essaye de m'aider mais personne d'autre ne semble réagir.

-La Brume est trop puissante ici, mes jolies...dit le gars.

-La Brume ? C'est quoi cette merde ? interroge ma meilleure amie.

Le vigile rigole, d'un rire sadique, et son costard se déchire sous ses muscles qui grandissent à vu d'œil, laissant place à des ailes parcheminées. Les lunettes du vigile tombent sur le sol, dévoilant des yeux rougeoyants. Il a des ongles crochus... Pardon, des griffes ! Il nous sourit comme s'il prévoyait comment nous tuer. Ses dents sont jaunes et a il a une haleine de chacal.

Liz se met à courir et me crie de la suivre. Alors je la suit à travers les allées du centre commercial.

-Viens, par ici ! me dit-elle en m'indiquant le magasin d'électro-ménager, Darty

Les gars (ou plutôt une femme maintenant, une vieille dame toute ridée) nous poursuit toujours...

Nous entrons à Darty, en courant. Les vendeurs ne semblent pas nous remarquer. Ni nous, ni le monstre qui nous cours après.

-Venez mes petites jolies ! J'ai des caramels si vous avez tant envie de sucreries ! nous amadoue la « chose »

Sauf que nous courons toujours, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Alors elle prend un énorme couteau de cuisine qui ressemble à une hache. Ça rigole plus là...

-Il ne vas pas nous tuer ? Tu disais ? commente Liz.

-Oh c'est bon ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que le vigile est en vérité ce « truc » ?!

Nous nous cachons derrière des frigos deux fois plus grands que nous. J'ai juste envie de me cacher DANS ces frigos tellement j'ai peur! C'est le moment de suspense, comme dans un film d'horreur. Va-t-elle nous tuer? Arriver par-derrière ? C'est stressant !

-Tu crois qu'on l'a semée ? me demande Liz.

J'ai pas le temps de répondre parce que le monstre-poulet se dévoile, juste devant nous :

-Coucou ! dit-il. Je vous ai fait peur, hein ?!

Nous crions en même temps. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que le monstre aussi crie... Il tombe par terre et s'envole en poussière dorée.

Deux personnes, une fille avec épée dans la main. Attendez... Une épée ?! Puis il y a un garçon, plus timide derrière elle. Il a les cheveux bruns bouclés et des béquilles. Ils nous observent :

-Je ne vous imaginait pas comme ça, en fait... avoue la fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous allez bien ? demande le garçon, plus inquiet que la fille.

La fille a les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux verts et porte une veste en cuir noire, un jean déchiré et un t-shirt où il y a marqué « peace ». Elle a une expression qui ferait peur à Dracula (même à moi, mais après ce que j'ai vu...)

-On peut dire qu'on vous à sauvées de l'Enfer ! dit-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? je demande.

-Nous sommes Tristan et Nina, on est venu jouer aux super-héros ! rigole la fille.

Je me retient de dire : « alors où sont vos capes ? ». Je sais que si je le dis, j'aurais droit à une tape de la part de Liz... Et ça fait mal...

-Comment ça ? demande-t-elle justement.

-Vous êtes constamment en danger, ici, déclare Tristan. Il faut qu'on vous emmène à la colonie...

-Une colonie ? Quelle colonie ? Une colonie de vacances !? je demande.

-Mais on est en hiver ! fait Liz.

-Doucement, doucement... prévient Nina. Allons-y avant que les autres Bienveillantes arrivent.

-Les Bienveillantes ? demande Liz, l'air aussi perdue que moi.

-Les servantes d'Hadès, explique Nina.

-Aller, venez, dit le garçon.

-Mais où ? je demande. Je ne vous suivrais pas tant que vous ne nous aurez pas dit où vous voulez nous amenez !

-Posez pas trop de questions, râle Nina. Vous êtes déjà trop chiantes !

-Calme toi Nina, dit Tristan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Nina. Suivez-nous, c'est tout. La colonie est près de Long Island.

-Et comment vous voulez aller là-bas? demande Liz. Je vous signale que c'est à environ 19h en voiture d'ici !

-Train de nuit, tu connais ? répond Nina. Je vous promet, y aura des glaces.

-Ouais ! je m'écrie. Je viens.

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? s'exclame ma meilleure amie . Ce sont des inconnus ! Et puis nos parents alors ?

-Ils seront informés, déclare Tristan. Ils savaient que ça arriverait un jour.

-Comment ça ? je demande. De quoi vous parlez ?

-Vous êtes spéciales, répond Nina. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

-Merci, dit Liz, sarcastique.

-De rien ! répond Nina sur le même ton.

-On vous expliquera tout dans le train, les filles... soupire Tristan.

Le gars me fait un peu penser à un bouc... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est peut-être sa barbichette...

-Pourquoi ta tête me fait penser à un bouc ? je demande et Liz me tape sur l'épaule, aïe

Au lieu de me répondre, il arrache son jean. Liz cache ses yeux mais à la place d'avoir des pieds normaux, Tristan à des jambes de biquet. Il a des sabots et pleins de poils de chèvre...

-C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est quoi ce délire, Rackel ? s'écrie Liz

-Je te fais penser à un bouc, parce que je SUIS à moitié un bouc !

-C'est horrible ! s'exclame Liz de nouveau.

-Raciste envers les boucs ! réplique Nina.

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! crie Liz. C'est pas à mon goût, c'est tout.

-On arrête de fixer mes jambes de Top Model, les filles. On y va ! Vite !

On sort en courant du magasin pour sortir du centre commercial. Nina part en tête et Tristan derrière nous. Je m'interroge quand même sur cet endroit qu'ils appellent une colonie... C'est vrai quoi ! On est en plein hiver ! A moins qu'il y ait des colonies pour les vacances de Noël... Ce qui serait vraiment très étonnant.

* * *

**_PDV de Nina :_**

-Elles sont où ?

Tristan pointe du doigt deux jeunes filles en train d'acheter un livre, l'une aux cheveux longs et blonds et l'autre brune.

-C'est malpoli de pointer les gens du doigt ! Continue comme ça, je suis fière de toi.

-Nina tu es désespérante ... soupire Tristan.

Je sourit, satisfaite.

-On les suit, déclare Tristan quand les deux filles s'en vont.

On les suit donc discrètement ... ou presque.

-Tes béquilles font vraiment trop de bruit ! je m'énerve.

Non mais c'est vrai, à chaque pas elles font CLAC ! sur le sol !

-J'y peux rien moi !

On remarque alors qu'un agent de surveillance marche derrière nous. On se regarde d'un air inquiet et on accélère le pas.

-Tu crois que c'en est un ? me chuchote Tristan.

-À ton avis, gogole ?

-Mon avis c'est que je ne suis pas un gogole !

-Eh bien le mien c'est que tu es gogole autant que ces deux abrutis de sangs-mêlés qui sont en train d'acheter des glaces en plein hiver !

En effet, les deux filles qu'on suit se sont arrêtées pour manger une glace, et l'agent de surveillance s'est planté juste derrière elles. J'en ai marre, et je commence à me plaindre :

-Mais pourquoi Chiron m'a dit de t'accompagner pour aller chercher deux stupides petites filles !?

Mais Tristan ne se préoccupe pas des décisions de Chiron pour le moment. Il me tapote l'épaule alors que je suis occupée à râler.

-Quoi encore !?

Je me retourne et un coup d'œil me suffit pour comprendre. Le vigile qui nous suivait s'est transformé en Furie et il attaquait les deux filles qui se mettent à courir.

-Viens ! me dit Tristan alors qu'il commence déjà à courir après la Bienveillante.

Je commence à faire des "Pfff" et des "Ohlala..." avant de le suivre.

On se lance dans une course - énervante pour ma part - où on poursuit une Furie qui poursuit deux sangs mêlés qui ne poursuivent rien du tout. Les deux filles entrent à Darty, suivient par la Bienveillante. Tristan et moi, on entre à notre tour mais on ne voit plus les sangs mêlés. Par contre, le monstre des Enfers est bien là et il semble savoir où les deux filles se cachent. On le suit donc très lentement et_ sans faire de bruit_. Hein, Tristan ? Bon il fait du mieux qu'il peut, ça passe.

À ce moment, la Furie repère les deux filles et elle est prête à se jeter sur elles, quand je porte ma main à ma hanche et dégaine mon épée. Je cours jusqu'à la Bienveillante qui est tournée vers les deux jeunes filles, et je lui plante mon épée dans le dos. Aussitôt, le monstre s'évapore en un nuage de poussière dorée. Allez hop ! Vite fait bien fait ! Maintenant, il va falloir faire du mieux possible pour embêter les deux tocardes ...

* * *

**Et voilà. On espère que ça vous plaît ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Mystère et boule de gomme! Bon, salut !**


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Rackel :

Liz et moi suivons la fille aux cheveux blonds et le gars avec des yeux verts. Ils nous présentent la colonie sous toutes les coutures en se tenant la main. J'avoue qu'elle plutôt cool cette colonie ! Il y a des écuries et un stand de tir à l'arc !

-Et ici, ce sont les 20 bungalows ! dit la fille en nous montrant des maisons alignées en forme de U. Pardon, on ne s'est pas présentés, moi c'est Annabeth et lui c'est Percy.

-Moi c'est Rackel, et voici Liz.

Ils nous sourient tous les deux. Nous continuons la visite… Ils ont dû être à notre place aussi, quand ils sont arrivés à la colonie. Ils doivent savoir qu'on est hyper impressionnées.

-C'est géant ! s'écrie ma meilleure amie en désignant un bungalow, tout devant

-Oui, mais n'entrez pas ! fait Percy. C'est le bungalow de Zeus…

-Pourquoi ? Moi je veux dormir ici ! je déclare en montrant un bungalow couvert de coquillages derrière celui de Zeus

-Hey ! C'est mon bungalow ça ! plaisante Percy. En fait, ces bungalow représentent un Olympien… Celui où je réside est celui de Poséidon.

-Parce que tu es un fils de Poséidon. dit Liz

-Tu comprends vite ! dit Annabeth. Moi je dors dans celui-là.

Elle nous indique un bungalow, plus loin, de l'autre côté du U. Il est tout gris avec une chouette gravée dessus. Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant à quel Olympien il peut appartenir… Mais Liz me devance :

-Tu es une fille d'Athéna, c'est ça ?

Annabeth hoche la tête. Je lance un regard noir à Liz, qui hausse les épaules en souriant. Nous continuons d'avancer. Les deux amoureux nous dirigent vers un bungalow, tout au fond, tout en nous expliquant à qui appartient ce bâtiment ou en nous présentant certaines personnes…

-J'ai une question, je fais, si on ne sait pas qui est notre parent divin comment on fait pour savoir où on va dormir ?

-Tu pourras dormir avec ta copine ! dit Annabeth. Le bungalow d'Hermès accueille tous les nouveaux venus. Parce que c'est le dieu gardien des routes, des voyageurs et du commerce.

Elle ouvre la porte du bungalow 11, celui d'Hermès et deux enfants en sortent, des coussins à la main en criant et en se frappant avec. J'hausse les sourcils en entrant. C'est un vrai bordel ici ! Rien n'est rangé, il y a un désordre !

-HEY ! crie Annabeth et tout le monde se calme. Voici Liz et Rackel !

Ils sont tous dans des positions différentes : un garçon avec une cuillère dans la main, prêt à frapper une fille avec une photo déchirée ; un autre qui porte une casserole sur la tête et qui est presque à poil (il a quand même gardé son short) bref, un grand n'importe quoi !

-Indéterminées ou Régulières ? demande alors un garçon en s'avançant

-Liz et régulière, fille d'Hermès. tout le monde a crié de joie. Rackel, par contre, est indéterminée…

Tout le monde s'est tu. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise parce que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Je n'aime pas ça…

-Oh, mais c'est pas grave ! dit le garçon de tout à l'heure. Ton parent divin vas bientôt se manifester, j'en suis sûr…

-On vous les laisse. déclare Percy. A tout à l'heure !

Annabeth et lui sortent du bungalow en se tenant (encore) par la main.

-Je me présente, je suis Connor Alatir, le conseiller en chef. Vous pouvez dormir ici…

Il nous désigne un lit superposé. Je m'installe en bas, et Liz prend le lit d'en haut.

-Généralement, nous n'avons pas assez de place, mais après la guerre… Disons que certains de nos colocataires sont « partis »…

Tous les pensionnaires ont l'air triste. Ils ont perdu des amis, plus certainement des frères ou des sœurs… Je les comprends.

On n'a pas grand-chose sur nous, Liz et moi, du coup on attend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend exactement. Une corne (sûrement une conque) se fait entendre au bout d'un moment, alors que certains nous posaient des questions sur notre vie d'avant. Tout le monde se lève et nous faisons pareil.

-Rangez-vous ! crie Connor. Non, non, Tommy ! Range-moi cette canne à pêche ! Ne frappe pas Claire avec ! Mais ! Range-toi bon sang !

Connor se dirige vers ce Tommy… Il revient et nous sortons tous ensemble. Il y a d'autres personnes que des gens normaux (si être demi-dieux veut dire être normal bien entendu…), il y a d'autres satyres comme Tristan, des filles qui ont surgi du lac et d'autres des troncs d'arbres. J'imagine que c'est normal vu que personne ne leur prête attention…

-Je crois qu'on va aller manger… me chuchote Liz

-Tant mieux parce que je crève la dalle ! J'ai pas eu ma glace, tu t'en rends compte ?! Pas de glace…

Elle rigole et je souris. Sur le chemin, je remarque que tous les autres pensionnaires sortent de leur bungalow. Ils ne sont pas autant que nous ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, le bungalow 11 est le bungalow d'accueil… Du coup, nous sommes plus nombreux.

Le bungalow 11 s'assoit à une table, plus grande que les autres. Mais comme je suis tout au bout, je suis à moitié assise sur le banc.

Des nymphes nous apportent de la nourriture sur plateaux. De la viande grillée, des fruits, du pain tout chaud, des légumes… TOUT ! Ca sent vraiment bon…

Je m'apprête à engloutir un morceau de pain quand tout à coup, un pensionnaire me tape sur l'épaule.

-Il faut donner une offrande aux dieux avant de manger… dit-il

Il a des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes magnifiques. Je suis comme paralysée… Je me lève (en faillant tomber) et prend mon assiette à deux mains. Le gars me sourit et je jette un coup d'œil à Liz. Elle rigole avec ses demi-frères… Bon, bah je crois qu'elle ne va pas remarquer mon absence !

-Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Indéterminée ? demande le gars trop mignon

-Euh… Ouais ! Indéterminée… Je m'appelle Rackel.

-Moi c'est Logan. Joli prénom, Rackel… C'est original !

Je suis à deux doigts de tomber sur le sol, à la renverse ! Je me sens rougir, parce que mes joues me brûlent. Mais je compte sur le feu et la nuit pour masquer ça. Malheureusement, vu son sourire, j'imagine qu'il l'a remarqué.

Il lance dans les flammes, un kiwi (le fruit pas l'oiseau) et se tourne vers moi.

-A toi !

Je prends le pain que j'ai voulu manger tout à l'heure et le lance dans les flammes. _Bye Bye petit bout de pain ! _Logan m'attend.

-Tu sais qui est ton parent divin ? je lui demande

-Ouais, c'est Aphrodite…

Il paraît mécontent en disant ça. Moi j'aurais bien aimé que ma mère soit Aphrodite ! Malheureusement, ma mère est mortelle…

-Ça se comprend… je dis pour moi-même

-De quoi ? demande Logan, un sourire au coin des lèvres

-Oh, rien !

-A tout à l'heure ! lance-t-il avant de rejoindre sa table

Je m'assois à ma place et commence à manger. Liz n'est pas là, j'imagine qu'elle est en train de faire son offrande. Je soupire, pourquoi je ne suis pas revendiquée ? Pourquoi ça dure si longtemps ? J'avoue que je me sens seule au monde. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir mes frères et sœur, comme Liz. Comme Annabeth et comme Percy…

Liz et quelque uns de ces frères s'assoient de nouveau. Elle paraît contente d'être une fille d'Hermès…

-Ça va ? me demande-t-elle. Je t'ai vue avec ce gars… je souris quand elle me dit ça. Il te draguait !

-N'importe quoi !

-Avoue-le… elle me fait un sourire espiègle. Tu le trouve mignon ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question débile. Je me contente de manger. Chiron-l'homme-cheval lève un verre et annonce :

-Nous avons deux nouvelles recrues aujourd'hui ! Applaudissons Rackel et Elizabeth !

Tout le monde applaudit, même que quelques-uns nous acclament.

A la fin du repas, au lieu d'aller se coucher, le bungalow 11 s'assoit autour d'un feu de camp. On est bientôt rejoints par les autres bungalows. Les enfants d'Athéna sont tous blonds et ont tous les yeux gris. Percy est tout seul… Ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas de demi-frère ou demi-sœur ? Je pose la question à Connor :

-Oh ! Je t'explique, après la seconde guerre mondiale, les Trois Grands – Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès- ont juré ne plus avoir d'enfants. Parce que leurs enfants étaient trop dangereux.

-Mais alors…

-Pourquoi Percy est là ? Peut-être parce que Poséidon n'a pas tenu sa promesse ! j'hausse les sourcils. Oh, mais, t'en fait pas ! Les deux autres non plus n'ont pas tenu parole !

Ah oui, d'accord… Donc la prochaine fois que j'aurais une mauvaise note en maths et que je promettrais de mieux réviser, je pourrais ne pas tenir ma promesse, vu que 3 des plus puissant dieux n'ont pas non plus tenu parole !

Un vieux monsieur ronchon, en chemise hawaïenne s'assois à côté de Chiron.

-Le feu de camp peut commencer, les morveux ! Gavez-vous de chamallows et de chocolat à en mourir ! Les Apollons, commencez à chanter !

Quelques enfants plus loin sortent guitares, flûtes et lyres de nulle part. Ils entament une chanson qui m'est inconnue mais que les autres arrivent à chanter (sauf Liz bien sûr). Je vois, au loin, assise près de ses sœurs, Nina. Mon humeur chute d'un seul coup… Je ne l'aime pas cette fille ! Je n'arrive pas à la saquer ! Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire de moi, ou même de Liz ! Je crois qu'elle fait ça avec tout le monde, en fait !

Tout à coup, les chanteurs arrêtent de chanter et tout le monde se tourne vers moi, en poussant des « oh » et des « ah ». Sur le sol se reflète une lumière verte/bleue. Je me tourne vers Liz qui regarde au-dessus de ma tête :

-Matte ça, Rackel… me dit-elle

Je lève la tête et un hoquet de surprise sort de ma bouche. J'ai la bouche entrouverte, un trident vole au-dessus de moi.

Connor pose sa main sur mon épaule :

-Bon, bah, Rackel… Tu es déterminée !

Tout le monde s'agenouille, même Chiron, même le vieux ronchon, même Nina -à contrecœur mais quand même ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ton père est Poséidon. Alléluia, c'est fini le feu de camp, tout le monde vas se coucher ! clame le vieux monsieur en se levant

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et se lèvent. Je reste tout de même assise, à fixer la lumière verte, dans l'herbe. Le halo au-dessus de ma tête commence à se dissiper puis, disparaît.

**Voilà, ce chapitre est un PDV Rackel mais le prochain aura plusieurs PDV...**


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Rackel :

Je suis dans mon nouveau bungalow, dans mon nouveau lit. Je n'ai même pas passé une nuit dans le 11 avec Liz ! C'est nul ! Mais en même temps je suis soulagée que mon père m'ait revendiquée. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir Percy comme demi-frère… Il est plutôt cool !

-Tu ne dors pas ? me demande Percy

-Non… je chuchote

-Pense à de jolies choses. Du genre… Euh… Imagine-toi les profonds de la mer ! Tu verras, ça vas te calmer.

Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine les milliards de poissons qui vivent dans la mer, le corail rouge…

Le lendemain matin, je me lève de bonne humeur. Avec Percy nous allons manger, puis il me dit qu'il compte aller s'entraîner. Et comme c'est lui, le conseiller en chef -bah oui, il était tout seul- je suis obligée de le suivre. En même temps, je ne sais pas où est Liz, ni ce qu'elle compte faire de sa matinée. On n'a pas vraiment parlé hier soir, après ma revendication…

-T'es plutôt fort comme épéiste ? je demande

-Sans me vanter… Plutôt oui !

Je passe la matinée avec mon demi-frère. A « essayer » de m'entraîner avec une épée. Mais je ne suis pas très forte, je dois l'avouer… A midi, quand la conque sonne, nous allons à notre table.

-Dis-moi, il n'y a que nous comme enfants de Poséidon ? je demande à Percy alors que nous faisons notre offrande aux dieux

-Non, il y a Tyson. Un cyclope. Mais il travaille à la forgerie du royaume de mon… Notre père.

J'hoche la tête. Ça doit être bizarre d'avoir un demi-frère cyclope. Mais comme je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne peux pas m'imaginer comment serait mon séjour ici, avec lui.

On s'assoit de nouveau. Plus loin, je vois Liz. Elle me regarde, je lui fais un sourire. Mais elle ne me sourit pas… Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande silencieusement ce qui la tracasse. Elle se retourne sans rien me dire…

Percy regarde dans la direction que je fixe, puis se tourne vers moi :

-Il y a un problème avec ta copine ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

Il hausse les épaules puis coupe un morceau dans sa viande grillée. Je n'arrive pas à avaler la moindre nourriture. J'aime pas quand Liz est fâchée contre moi. Surtout si je n'en connais pas la cause !

A la fin du repas, je dis à Percy de me laisser un peu parler avec ma meilleure amie… Je rattrape Liz alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lac.

-Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? je lui demande

-Tu m'as snobée toute la matinée !

-C'est ça le problème ?! je m'écrie. Tu ne me fait la gueule juste parce que j'ai passé la matinée avec Percy ?

Une colère sourde monte en moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'avais envie de m'entraîner avec lui ! Elle, elle s'est bien amusée avec ses demi-frères, hier soir ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux non ?

-Et puis, comment j'aurais pu savoir où tu allais si tu n'es pas venue me voir ? je lui demande

Elle ne dit rien, et ma colère devient de plus en plus forte.

-Peut-être que je te cherchais justement. dit-elle. Mais que je ne t'aie pas trouvée parce que toi, tu t'amusais sans moi avec ton demi-frère !

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais Liz s'est retrouvée mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarde ses vêtements mouillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne… Je ne voulais pas… je balbutie

Sur ce, je m'en vais en courant. Comment c'est arrivé ? Je cours jusqu'à l'armurerie, pour aller voir Percy. Il pourra peut-être m'expliquer comment c'est arrivé !

Mais en entrant, je le vois en train de parler avec Annabeth. Ils ont l'air grave et triste. J'essaye de me faire discrète pour ne pas les déranger mais Annabeth m'aperçoit :

-Oh ! Rackel ! Ça va ? me demande-t-elle

-Je… Sans faire exprès… J'ai…Euh… aspergé Liz...

Je vois Annabeth se retenir de rire alors que Percy, lui, ne se gêne pas. Il me tapote l'épaule.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… dit Annabeth

-Chiron nous attend dans son bureau. m'informe Nina qui vient d'arriver. Allez, viens la nouvelle tocarde !

PDV Nina :

Assise sur mon lit dans le bungalow d'Arès, je réfléchis au surnom que je vais donner à Rackel. Comme c'est la fille de Poséidon, j'ai trouvé que Calamar c'était bien parce que ça rimait avec tocard. Mais Poisson-clown c'est mieux. En plus, Poisson-clown, Cervelle d'Algues ... manque plus que le bocal et ça fera un aquarium. "Ah bah, c'est Tyson le bocal " je me dis, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et dire que je vais devoir partir en quête avec ces deux tocardes ... En plus, notre mission est de retrouver Ethan et Nico. J'ai bien une petite idée sur l'endroit où les chercher ... Nico, je l'aime bien, il est plutôt sympa. Mais Ethan ... Ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années ne me donne plus envie de lui parler ni même de le voir, alors devoir le chercher est encore pire.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève tôt et vais voir Chiron. Une question me tourne dans la tête depuis hier et j'aimerais bien connaître la réponse. Je trouve Chiron devant la forêt, occupé à faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Chiron ? je l'appelle

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Oui, Nina ?

-Je voudrais savoir ... quand vous m'avez donné la quête, est ce que vous saviez que Poiss... Rackel était la fille de Poséidon ?

-Eh bien oui, on m'avait prévenu qu'une fille de Poséidon vivait à Miami, donc j'y ai envoyé Tristan. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai demandé de l'accompagner. Comme Rackel est une fille de l'un des Trois Grands, les monstres pourraient la trouver plus facilement.

Je reste immobile quelques secondes, puis repars vers mon bungalow sans rien ajouter. Mais qui a dit à Chiron que Poisson-clown est la fille de Poséidon ?

Arrivée à mon bungalow, je prends ma veste en cuir noire que je garde (presque) tout le temps sur moi. Je me bats la plupart du temps avec mon épée, Kolló̱di̱s, qui signifie "tocard" en grec (grec normal pas grec ancien), que j'ai forgé moi-même. Mais dans ma précieuse veste sont cachés tous pleins de couteaux, de poignards et de dagues de toutes sortes. Si je sais très bien me battre avec Kolló̱di̱s, je suis aussi extrêmement habile au lancer de poignard. J'en aie un magique que m'a offert mon père : c'est un poignard avec une petite poignée en argent qui tranche au moindre contact. Sa particularité, c'est qu'au lieu de le lancer, je le guide par la pensée. Il ne peut être utilisé que par moi.

Je prends donc ma veste et part m'entraîner avec mes demi-frères.

On va manger quelques heures plus tard. Après le déjeuner, je passe mon après-midi avec Lyanna, ma demi-sœur. On est en train de dire que tous les gens sont des tocards, quand Chiron vient me chercher.

-Nina, amène Elizabeth et Rackel, et rejoins moi dans la Grande Maison.

-Mais... !

Je pousse un énorme soupir, et me lève à contrecœur pour aller chercher Poisson-clown et sa copine.

PDV Liz :

Je suis dans mon lit, dans le bungalow d'Hermès. Mes frères et sœurs font n'importe quoi, et Connor et Travis essayent de les calmer. Ça prend pas mal de temps, mais finalement tout le monde va se coucher presque en silence et les lumières s'éteignent. Les conversations cessent petit à petit. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je repense à cette journée de dingue que je viens de vivre, et plus particulièrement à la soirée. Après s'être fait revendiquer, elle est partie comme ça, avec son demi-frère, sans un mot, ni même un regard pour moi, comme si le seul truc important, c'était lui. Je finis finalement par m'endormir.

Le matin, je suis réveillée par Connor.

-C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, me dit-il.

Je me lève et on se dirige vers le réfectoire. Je vois une fissure dans le sol et je demande aux autres ce que c'est.

-C'est... Nico, un fils d'Hadès, qui a fait ça, répond Travis. I ans. Et c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert qu'il était un fils d'Hadès.

Comment un enfant peut-il faire ça ? La fissure est gigantesque, je n'arrive pas à voir son bout. Mais peut-être que c'est l'un de ses pouvoirs… Je me demande s'il peut parler aux morts. Ou même les réveiller ! Ah, c'est classe ça !

On mange et puis on sort. Connor nous annonce qu'on va s'entraîner à chevaucher des pégases. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des pégases ici. Percy et Annabeth nous ont juste montré l'écurie de dehors, pas de l'intérieur.

Je vais voir Connor et lui demande si je peux chercher Rackel avant. Il me répond que je peux mais pas plus de dix minutes. Je le remercie et je vais chercher mon amie.

Je ne la trouve nulle part et comme j'en ai marre d'errer dehors sans rien faire, je vais rejoindre les autres enfants d'Hermès. Ils me disent qu'il faut que je choisisse une arme, et je demande si je peux avoir une dague ou un poignard, ou un truc dans le genre. Je reçois donc une dague mais il faut que je m'entraîne un peu.

Alors que je suis en train de lancer la dague dans un mannequin, la conque du déjeuner sonne. On s'assoit à notre table, comme hier et on choisit ce qu'on désire manger.

On fait notre offrande aux Dieux et Travis offre un paquet de M&amp;M's. Puis on retourne s'asseoir. A la table 11, il y a toujours des fous rires. On est beaucoup quand même, donc les discussions de cessent jamais.

Je regarde Rackel s'asseoir avec son demi-frère. Elle me regarde et me sourit. Je tourne la tête. Après le repas, nous sortons. Connor et Travis nous laissent l'après-midi de libre. Je vais vers le lac… J'ai vu des naïades l'autre fois. Du coup, je veux les observer de plus près.

-Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

C'est Rackel, qui m'a rattrapée.

-Tu m'as snobée toute la matinée !je réponds.

-C'est ça le problème? elle s'écrie. Tu me fais la gueule juste parce que j'ai passé la matinée avec Percy ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Et puis, comment j'aurais pu savoir où tu allais si tu n'es pas venue me voir ? elle reprend.

-Peut-être que je te cherchais justement, je réponds après un silence. Mais que je ne t'aie pas trouvée parce que toi, tu t'amusais sans moi avec ton demi-frère !

Soudain, je me retrouve mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Je suis trop surprise pour réagir. Comment elle a fait ça ? Et surtout, comment a-t-elle osé me faire ça ?

-Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne… Je ne voulais pas… fait Rackel avant de partir en courant.

Je reste plantée là. Je n'en reviens pas. Nina arrive alors. Elle ne commente pas le fait que je suis toute mouillée. On dirait qu'elle est habituée à voir des gens pleins d'eau… Comme si, comme si elle avait déjà vécu ça…

-Chiron nous attend dans son bureau, dit-elle. Avec l'autre tocarde…

Je la suis et on va à l'armurerie. Je reste dehors et Nina ressort rapidement avec Rackel. Elle était là, elle ? On va à la grande maison. Pendant tout le trajet, je n'ai jeté aucun regard à Rackel. Je ne lui aie pas non plus parlé. Et elle n'a pas cherché à s'excuser non plus ! Ah oui, elle va voir…

Chiron nous attend. Il nous fait entrer dans son bureau.

-Les filles, commence-t-il. Vous savez, parfois il se passe des choses horribles… Et des gens disparaissent… Et…

-Chiron... fait alors Nina

-D'accord, d'accord… Je me lance ! dit le centaure. J'ai besoins de vous pour une quête.

-Mais on vient juste d'arriver, je dis.

-Je sais mon petit ! Je sais ! fait Chiron. Mais nous avons besoins de vous. Nous comptons sur vous pour ramener deux de nos pensionnaires qui ont disparu il y a quelques jours…

-Qui ça ? demande Rackel

-Deux enfants d'Hadès, Ethan et Nico. dit Chiron en baissant les yeux. Nous pensons qu'il se trame quelque chose aux Enfers. Mais quoi ? Ça, on n'en sait rien…

-Qui sont Ethan et Nico? demande Rackel. On ne les connaît même pas et vous voulez qu'on les cherche ?!

-C'est les deux seuls enfants d'Hadès encore en vie, on te l'a déjà dit ! répond Nina. Maintenant tais-toi et écoute. Le plus émouvant va arriver…

-Merci Nina, reprend Chiron. Vous devez les chercher pour les ramener à bien ici, à la colonie. Mais comme vous êtes nouvelles, et que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas tous les mythes, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide. L'aide d'une personne qui est là depuis longtemps. Cette personne c'est Nina…

**Et voilà, on espère avoir été à la hauteur !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 5, avec beaucoup de retard! Désolé! Le héros de l'Olympe 5 il est trop bien!Sur ceux, on vous laisse lire...  
**

PDV Rackel :

-Quoi ? je m'écrie. Vous avez rêvé si vous pensiez que j'allais faire une quête avec… avec elle !

-Oh, ça va Poisson-clown ! dit Nina. T'es pas la seule à avoir eu cette réaction. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais vous manger…

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'on dirait que tu veux constamment nous planter un couteau dans le ventre. fait remarquer Liz

-Voyons, voyons les filles ! Un peu de retenue ! dit Chiron. Il faudra que vous trouviez un terrain d'entente pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de vos camarades.

-On ne les connaît même pas ! je m'écrie. Et puis, il y a d'autres pensionnaires à la colonie ! Pourquoi nous ?

-Justement, c'est ce que je lui aie demandé… marmonne Nina

-Malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dire. Chiron se déplace et vient près de nous, il croise les bras et soupire. Et personne ne doit savoir que vous partez en quête.

-Mais ils vont remarquer que nous sommes absentes ! dit Liz

-C'est vrai, mais on leur racontera que vous partez juste à la recherche d'autres sang-mêlé.

-Quand vous dites « on », vous parlez de vous et de…

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Je suis désolé. fait Chiron. Maintenant, allez consulter l'Oracle !

Il nous pousse gentiment vers la sortie de son bureau. J'ai envie de protester et de lui dire que se sera mission impossible de travailler avec Nina, mais je n'en ai pas le courage, ni le temps.

Chiron referme la porte de son bureau, une fois qu'on soit sorties. Je me tourne vers Liz mais elle fait exprès de ne pas me regarder. Je sais que je l'ai encore plus mise en colère en l'aspergeant, tout à l'heure. Il faut absolument que je m'excuse. Mais il faut aussi qu'elle veuille m'écouter. Parce que là, ce n'est pas encore gagné…

-Qui veut se lancer pour aller voir notre Oracle adoré ? demande Nina d'un ton joyeux

-Je n'ai pas envie… je déclare

-Bon, bah il reste nous deux, blondie ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Liz

-Je voulais dire… Que je n'ai pas envie de partir en quête. je fait

-Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais on ne peut pas discuter ! s'énerve Nina. Logiquement, tu devrais être honorée de partir en quête alors que tu viens seulement d'arriver. Il y a des personnes ici, qui attendent depuis longtemps, de pouvoir partir.

Je me demande si là, elle parle d'elle. Mais je me retiens de faire tout commentaire. Malgré ce qu'elle vient de me dire, je ne change pas d'avis.

-Comme personne ne se porte volontaire pour aller voir l'Oracle, Nina la toute puissante vas aller lui parler ! dit Nina

Elle sort de la grande maison et je tente de la suivre. Je veux voir à quoi ressemble un Oracle. Mais Nina court, sûrement pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Elle va vers la forêt…

Je me retrouve donc toute seule avec Liz. Je me tourne vers elle mais elle ne daigne pas me jeter un coup d'œil.

-Liz… je commence. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mouiller. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, c'était hors contrôle !

Contre toute attente, elle se met à rire. Elle rigole et ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? je lui demande en m'empêchant de rire à mon tour

-Tu… C'était trop marrant… La tête que tu as faite quand tu m'as aspergée. C'était… Mémorable ! Fallait que tu voies ça !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre…Tu me pardonnes ?

-Mais oui, idiote ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeons vers les bungalows. Comment j'allais pouvoir supporter Nina pendant la quête sans toi ?!

Je rigole à mon tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Liz s'est changée, Nina vient nous voir près du lac. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et nous dévisage gravement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit l'Oracle ? demande Liz en chuchotant

Nina regarde autour d'elle et s'approche plus de nous pour nous chuchoter :

-Elle a dit… Qu'on doit aller au pays des Bisounours pour trouver nos amis mais qu'on devra se battre contre des pizzas géantes.

Liz et moi secouons la tête, elle est désespérante. Sauf que Nina, elle, nous sourit.

-Plus sérieusement… lui dit Liz

-Plus sérieusement ? elle fait semblant de se gratter une barbe imaginaire en regardant le ciel. Elle m'a dit qu'on trouvera ce qu'on cherche. Mais qu'il y aura des complications…

-Rien d'autre ? Pas de prophétie douteuse ? je demande

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de se relever.

-Préparez vos sacs, on s'en va au coucher du soleil.

On n'a pas grand-chose à emporter, Liz et moi. Je fais ça discrètement, même si Percy n'est pas ici. Il est sûrement avec Annabeth…

Chiron m'a donné un sac à dos orange et quelques provisions : un paquet avec un gâteau en forme de rectangle et une boisson rouge bizarre.

-C'est du nectar. explique-t-il en me montrant la boisson. Et de l'ambroisie. N'en mange que si tu es gravement blessée. D'accord ?

J'hoche la tête et entre dans mon sac des vêtements de rechange. Chiron me passe de l'argent mortel et des pièces d'or. Je dirais que c'est la monnaie des dieux…

Je sors de mon bungalow en faisant attention à ne pas me faire trop remarquer. Je me dirige vers le grand pin, là où les autres m'attendent.

Mais sur le chemin, j'entends quelqu'un marcher près de moi. Je crois tout d'abord que c'est Liz, mais en me retournant, c'est Logan que je retrouve.

-Mais… Tu m'espionnais ou quoi ? je lui demande

-Non…Non, pas du tout ! dit-il mais il devient rouge tomate

-… Alors tu me suivais…

-C'est une affirmation. fait-t-il remarquer

-Oui, parce que j'en suis sûre, tu me suivais !

C'est loin de me déplaire, en fait. Mais j'aime bien le taquiner.

-Sinon, tu vas où comme ça ? il désigne mon sac à dos

-Oh… Euh… J'ai une petite mission. Je dois aller retrouver des sang-mêlé. il fronce les sourcils. Tu sais, des gens comme toi et moi !

-Oui, merci, j'avais compris ça ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu y vas, toi, alors que tu viens tout juste de t'installer ici…

-Ca, il faut le demander à Chiron. A bientôt Logan…

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et me mets à courir pour arriver plus vite au pin. Je vois la camionnette d'Argo en bas de la colline. Je me retourne et regarde une dernière fois la colonie avant de rejoindre Liz, qui a déjà commencé à descendre.

PDV Nina :

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est les questions dont les réponses sont dévoilées avec le temps, et les prophéties en sont l'exemple même. Sérieux, c'est qui le sadique qui s'est dit un jour : "Je vais inventer des phrases bien compliquées et dénuées de sens pour que des gens se cassent la tête à les déchiffrer." Pour la centième fois depuis une heure, je baisse le regard sur ce petit bout de papier :

_Trois devrons se diriger vers le Royaume des Morts_

_L'union sera divisée par la peur du sort_

_La traîtresse sera retrouvée par les cinq réunis_

_La Mère se réveillera et le vol sera puni_

_Et la naïveté sera payée par la vie_

La traduction selon moi :

_On va aller aux Enfers._

_Aucune idée._

_Je sais pas trop._

_Mystère et boule de chewing gum à la fraise._

_Quelqu'un va crever._

Le dernier vers m'inquiète. Je suis à peu près certaine que la personne qui va mourir ne sera pas dans le mauvais camp. Il faut absolument empêcher cette maudite prophétie de se réaliser. Les deux tocardes sont du genre à s'inquiéter à mort et à poser des tas de questions inutiles, je préfère garder la prophétie pour moi pour le moment. Après, on verra bien.

Une fois sortie de la forêt, impossible de rater les tocardes qui rigolent comme des possédées au bord du lac. Je me fais discrète en marchant. Qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi si on me voit avec elles ?

Quand elles me demandent ce que m'a dit l'Oracle, je traduis le fait que quelqu'un va mourir par " des complications". Des complications, tu parles ! Va y en avoir. Bref, je leur dis de se préparer et leur donne rendez-vous au Grand Arbre au coucher du soleil.

Trois heures plus tard, un sac orange sur le dos, j'attends Poisson-clown à côté du pin de Thalia. Elle est là, à une dizaine de mètres devant moi. Mais pourquoi y a cet idiot de Logan qui la suit ? Elle s'arrête et commence à bavarder avec lui. Je ne doute pas en sa capacité à faire foirer les plans secrets. Si jamais elle lui a dit quoi que ce soit, je la baffe. Au bout d'un moment, je me dis que si elle ne veut pas venir, tant pis pour elle.

\- Viens, je lance à Liz en commençant déjà à dévaler la pente.

Elle hésite :

\- On n'attend pas Rackel ... ?

\- Elle nous rattrapera. Viens je te dis !

Pas tout à fait convaincue, elle s'élance à ma suite quand même. Arrivées en bas, Poisson-clown est avec nous, comme je l'avais dit.

\- Où est-ce qu'on commence par chercher ? demande Liz d'un ton enthousiaste.

Apparemment, sa copine y avait réfléchit parce qu'elle lui répond presque aussitôt :

\- Ethan et Nico sont des enfants d'Hadès. Descendons aux Enfers.

Ah non ! On ne va pas suivre la prophétie ! Même si son plan n'est pas mauvais, je proteste :

\- Wow wow wow ! T'as cru que c'était facile de rentrer aux Enfers quand on est vivant ?

Apparemment, ma ruse a fonctionné puisque cette idiote de Poisson-Clown vient de se rendre compte de sa débilité. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle sache que Percy et Annabeth sont déjà allés aux Enfers !

\- Ah oui, c'est logique ... dit Poisson-Clown en réfléchissant.

Enfin, je sais pas trop si c'est possible de réfléchir sans cerveau, mais elle a l'air de réfléchir. Quand elle arrive enfin à une conclusion, elle me débite sur le ton de la défensive :

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire selon toi ?

Elle hausse les sourcils comme pour dire : " T'as rien à dire là, hein? ". Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ... Mais je ne me démonterai jamais devant cette tocarde ! Question d'honneur… Alors j'invente un truc :

\- Eh bien selon moi, on doit juste vérifier s'ils sont aux Enfers.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment ?

\- Je compte faire des études pour obtenir mon diplôme de voyante. Mais t'es tellement bête, tocarde ? On va tout simplement demander !

\- Mais à qui !

Là, Poisson-Clown s'énerve carrément. Moi je suis déjà sur le point de la frapper.

\- Eh ! crie soudain Liz.

Je viens de remarquer qu'elle nous regarde nous disputer depuis maintenant quelques minutes : elle essayait d'intervenir, mais on ne la calculait même pas. Quand l'autre tocarde remarque enfin son amie elle aussi, on se tait et Liz entreprend de calmer sa pote, mais ça ne fait que l'agacer davantage :

\- Ah ! Je vois ! Madame ne veut juste pas admettre que mon plan est bien ! Si elle n'a pas de meilleure idée, on va suivre la mienne !

\- T'y es pas du tout, mais puisque tu tiens tant à ce qu'on fasse ce que tu veux, vous n'avez qu'à aller aux Enfers, toi et ta stupide copine ! Ne t'en fais pas, je viens pas avec vous !

\- Très bien !

Fulminante de rage, elle tourne les talons, suivit par Liz qui ne savait plus très bien où elle en était, et elles me laissent toute seule au bord de la route.

J'attends dans le silence le plus total qu'elles se soient éloignées, et quand je ne les vois plus et que ma colère s'est adoucie, je me rends soudain compte que je viens de commettre la plus gigantesque connerie de ma toute vie. Et merde…

PDV Liz :

Je marche en silence à côté de Rackel. J'ai envie de l'engueuler, un truc de malade !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait? je lui demande.

-Quoi? fait-elle.

-Je te signale que Nina est la seule d'entre nous qui sait se battre, je dis.

-Je la supporte pas cette fille ! s'exclame ma meilleure amie. C'est pas de ma faute !

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort, je dis. Tu sais où sont le Enfers toi ?

Elle s'arrête de marcher, et je me plante devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Oh! s'écrie-t-elle. Oups, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie !

-Tu t'en rends enfin compte ! Heureusement que je suis là. Y a une entrée à Central Park, mais pour l'ouvrir, il faut faire de la musique.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi? s'étonne Rackel.

-J'ai demandé à Chiron avant de partir, j'explique. J'ai pensé à tout on dirait…

-Et comment on va à Central Park ?

-En bus… Tu connais ça quand même ?

On prend donc le bus. Le trajet prend une heure et demie, et c'est super-chiant, parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Rester assis pendant une heure et demie sans rien faire, c'est ennuyeux.

-J'ai faim, dit Rackel à un moment.

-Je m'ennuie, je lui dis pour toute réponse.

On se tait. De la musique passe dans le bus, mais c'est ils mettent jamais du rock ou du punk bien énergique dans les transports en commun ?

-On connaît pas la prophétie, dit Rackel un peu après.

Tiens, j'avais oublié ça ! Nina nous a juste dit qu'on trouvera ce qu'on cherche et qu'il y aurait des complications, mais sans entrer dans les détails.

-Elle la joue perso cette fille, je fais remarquer. On dirait qu'elle veut faire la mission seule et s'attirer toute la gloire !

-Oui, répond Rackel. Mais je me demande ce que seront ces complications...

Je hoche la tête.

-Moi aussi.

Le trajet continue en silence. Au bout d'un certain moment, une vieille dame s'approche de nous, un chapeau en paille dans la main :

-Meurs de faim. Un euro, s'il vous plaît.

-Désolé, on n'a pas d'argent sur nous. fait Rackel

-S'il vous plaît… plaide la vieille dame en secouant le chapeau

-Madame, nous… WOW ! je m'exclame

La vieille dame vient de se transformer en oiseau à plumes bleues électriques. Le chapeau lui échappe des mains mais elle ne semble pas vouloir le reprendre. Elle nous montre ses crocs et son haleine pas fraîche nous fouette le visage.

-Ouh, ça fouette ! s'exclame Rackel. Heureusement que j'ai pris ça !

Elle sort une petite bille de sa poche et appuie dessus. La bille se transforme en arc doré et elle se lève de son siège.

J'en conclu que c'est l'heure du combat… Je ne me suis pas trop entraînée, durant la journée qu'on a passée. Mais je crois que je saurais me servir de dagues pour me défendre.

Je me tourne vers Rackel :

-A trois ? je demande

-Pourquoi attendre ?

Elle arme son arc et tire une flèche bien visée entre les deux yeux du monstre. Les autres passagers ne semblent pas nous remarquer et continuent leur petite vie tranquille. Le monstre arrache la flèche en grognant…

-J'ai vraiment faim, mes petites chéries… grogne le monstre. Je veux absolument goûter votre chair fraîche de délicieux petits demi-dieux… Miam ! Surtout toi, fille de Poséidon !

-Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez qu'il se passera. Mais c'est juste un rêve, la clodo.

Sur ce, je décide d'intervenir. Je l'attaque à mon tour et coupe la moitié de son aile droite. Elle pousse un hurlement à feindre l'âme mais sans pourtant me déstabiliser. Elle se tourne vers moi.

-Oh oh… je fais

-Comment j'vais faire, moi, pour voler désormais ? dit-elle

-Vous ne pourrez plus voler de toute façon.

Rackel l'attaque de deux flèches dans les côtes. J'assène un grand coup de dague sur la tête de la vieille et elle s'effondre.

C'est à ce moment, qu'on arrive enfin à destination.

-Mauvais timing… marmonne Rackel. On court ?

J'hoche la tête et je repousse méchamment la harpie avant de courir vers la sortie du bus. Je sais que c'est une harpie car j'ai déjà vu ça sur des images, à la colonie. Ce matin, Connor nous a montré quelques images de monstres mineurs.

-Enfin! je crie en sautant du bus. J'avais mal au dos !

-J'en pouvais plus de cette musique! s'exclame Rackel en descendant à son tour. Il faut qu'on parte vite avant qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance.

-Je suis complétement d'accord…

On court en direction de… On va vers où au juste ?

-Attend ! je crie à ma meilleure amie en l'arrêtant de courir

-Quoi ?! s'exclame-t-elle. Vite Liz, il faut qu'on se dépêche !

Elle me désigne la monstrueuse vieille dame qui est en train de sortir du bus en titubant.

-Où est Central Park au juste ? je demande

-Je sais où c'est… Viens.

Nous nous mettons à courir aussitôt. Je ne me demande pas comment Rackel le sait, je lui fais confiance.

On arrive enfin à Central Park. On entre en courant dans le grand parc.

-C'est où maintenant ? me demande Rackel.

Je lui fais signe de me suivre. On s'enfonce dans Central Park. Je m'arrête devant un gros rocher.

-Je crois que c'est là, je dis.

-Tu crois, seulement ? j'hoche la tête. D'accord, et maintenant? demande Rackel

-Ben, tu chantes pour nous ouvrir !

-Et pourquoi c'est moi et pas toi ?

-Tu sais très bien que si je chante, il va y avoir une tempête et un éboulement, je dis en riant.

-Bon d'accord, grommelle ma meilleure amie.

Et elle commence à chanter Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding. Elle s'arrête de chanter, à la fin de la chanson. Logique…

-Il s'est rien passé ? demande-t-elle.

En effet, rien n'a changé...

-Apparemment pas, je dis.

J'ai à peine dit ça que le rocher s'ouvre en deux. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il fait sombre et je distingue des escaliers qui s'enfoncent sous terre. Je regarde Rackel et elle hoche la tête. Elle sort une lampe torche de son sac et entre dans le rocher. Je jette un dernier regard derrière moi (la harpie est à quelques mètres de nous, mais elle ne semble pas nous avoir vues) et je la suis…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nous revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous plaira et une p'tite review ne nous ferait sûrement pas de mal, hein !_**

**_Evasia : On est d'accord avec toi. C'est bête de les appeler comme ça, mais voilà... C'est pas nous qui avons choisi ! C'est comme ça qu'on les surnommes dans Percy Jackson, dans la mythologie aussi donc... Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Bref, on espère que tu continueras à lire notre fic !_**

PDV Logan :

Je sais très bien que Rackel ment. J'ai demandé à Chiron pourquoi c'était elle qui allait chercher des demi-dieux alors qu'elle vient d'arriver, mais, contre toute attente, il m'a foutu un zef. J'ai décidé de laisser passer et d'y revenir plus tard.

Une journée plus tard, Hermès en personne vient nous porter un message de l'Olympe :

-Très chers pensionnaires, j'ai un message important à vous passer ! dit-il. Quelqu'un a volé un objet de valeur. Un objet qui doit être immédiatement rendu, sinon, la guerre sera lancée. un murmure parcours la foule qui s'est attroupée autour du dieux des commerces. Vous ne voudriez pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? quelques-uns secouent la tête. Bien, alors dans ce cas, trouvez-moi le ou les coupables!

Tout le monde se dévisage et j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

-Je sais peut-être de qui il s'agit ! lance quelqu'un, au fond

C'est une des filles d'Arès, qui, si je me rappelle bien, avait pris en grippe sa demi-sœur, Nina. Ce qui est complètement incroyable parce que Nina est quelqu'un de si compatissant et gentil ! Nina est une fleur, elle ne fait jamais de blagues hostiles envers ses camarades. Non. Et elle ne dit jamais d'insultes, comme ses demi-frères et sœurs. Non ! Elle ne dit jamais "tocard" a tout vas. Noooon ! Elle, elle fait toujours bonne impression.

C'était sarcastique, bien sûr...

-Qui donc, valeureuse fille d'Arès ? demande Hermès qui est rejoint par Chiron et Dionysos

-J'ai remarqué que trois de nos pensionnaires ont disparu, très mystérieusement... dit Monsieur D. Non pas que je m'intéresse à vous, bandes de morveux, mais j'ai quand même un œil de lynx.

-Qui donc ? répète Hermès en toisant la demi-sœur de Nina

Je sens que sa réponse ne va pas me plaire... Un simple pressentiment...

-Nina Harington, Liz Scett et Rackel O'Connell. Elles sont parties comme des voleuses ! dit la fille d'Arès. Sans vous offenser, dieux des messagers.

-Je ne prends pas en compte ce genre de "blagues", ne t'en fais pas...

Il parcourut la foule du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un frisson glacé me parcourt le dos. Je suis en colère contre cette fille. Comment peut-elle dire ça de Rackel ?! Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle vient à peine de rentrer à la colo !

-Très bien ! J'ordonne une quête ! déclare Hermès. J'autorise 7 demi-dieux à traquer ces trois jeunes filles et les ramener à la colonie. Je vous laisse vous désigner, je ne dois plus m'attarder, j'ai des livraisons en cours de route de très haute importance. Aphrodite n'aime pas avoir sa crème de jour trop en retard. Elle dit qu'elle peut périmer en un rien de temps... Je n'en crois pas un mot mais... Ce n'est absolument pas le moment ! Sur ce, au revoir !

Le dieu s'envola et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il se volatilisa.

Je dois avouer que Rackel me fait de l'effet. Je suis un fils d'Aphrodite, ma mère adore l'amour avec un grand A. Sauf que moi, c'est pas trop mon truc. J'aurais largement préféré être un fils d'Arès. Ou encore d'Apollon. Mais Aphrodite est tout en bas de la liste. "Désolé maman !".

Je disais donc que j'ai craqué pour Rackel, fille de Poseidon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus fait chaviré entre ses yeux, et ses cheveux... J'hésite. En tout cas, j'ai confiance en elle, même si on se connaît à peine.

Je sais aussi que les accusations de la fille d'Arès sont fausses. Nina n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, c'est Ethan qui me l'a appris. Liz, je ne l'a connaît que parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Rackel. Mais j'imagine qu'elle est innocente, elle aussi.

Hermès a ordonné à une équipe de 7 demi-dieux de traquer les filles qui se sont enfuies pour les ramener à la colo et décider de leur sort. Très bien... Je me porte tout de suite volontaire.

Attention, je n'ai pas de mauvaises attentions, c'est juste pour veiller sur elle(s) et dérouter les autres pour les empêcher de les attraper. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal... Leur faire du mal, je voulais dire !

-Un fils d'Aphrodite ? A quoi va-t-il nous servir ? lance un enfant d'Arès, décidément, c'est leur jour !

C'est toujours comme ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas le seul fils d'Aphrodite (et tant mieux !) mais je suis souvent traité d'incapable juste à cause de l'origine de ma mère. Racisme de demi-dieux... Je sais même pas si ça se dit mais bon...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je crois bien qu'il pourra nous soutirer des informations concernant sa petite amie. déclare un autre

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie... je rétorque

-Mais avoue que t'aimerais, quand même, fais pas ta chochotte.

Je ne réponds pas à cette sorte d'insulte et me contente de fixer un point en face de moi. Ce qui me permet de calmer la rage qui monte doucement en moi.

A la fin de la réunion improvisée, Chiron me prend à part.

-Que comptes-tu faire réellement ? me demande-t-il

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais les détourner de leur piste. Pas les filles, hein, les traqueurs.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Donc c'est vrai ? Elles ne sont pas en quête de demi-dieux ?

-...

-Eh ben, ça alors... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elles font en vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le droit de te le dire... marmonne Chiron

-Si vous voulez que je puisse les protéger, il faudra que je sache ce qu'elles font. Et où elles vont, aussi.

-D'accord... Je vais te le dire...

-Ben, allez-y ! dis-je après une minute de silence

-Oui, oui... Elles sont parties chercher...

-Qui ?

-Ethan et Nico, les deux fils d'Hadès.

Je savais qu'Ethan avait disparu, mais Nico, je n'étais pas au courant. Ce gars peut se fondre dans la masse tel un caméléon. Il se tapit dans l'ombre, où personne ne pense le trouver et il passe inaperçu.

Bon, je n'ai pas très bien connu Nico Di Angelo, mais il ne veut pas se faire d'amis de toute façon. Il aime la solitude je crois.

-Donc, je peux partir à la recherche de Liz, Rackel et Nina ? je demande. Où ça ?

-Tant que tu me promettes qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, je t'accorde la permission de partir... Elles vont aux Enfers.

-Comptez sur moi, Chiron. Je les suivrais partout...

PDV Nina :

Me faire capturer par des dryades n'était pas prévu dans mon programme. Pour ma première aperçue de la forêt, j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur des dryades qui essayaient de me tuer (enfin je suppose). Elles étaient cinq contre moi et leurs feuilles qui me tombaient dans les cheveux et sur le visage ne me facilitaient pas la tâche. Je sais que je suis Nina la toute puissante, mais ces fichues dryades ont quand même réussi à me battre. Quand on vous assène un coup de branche sur la tête, ça fait mal, et je parle par expérience personnelle. J'ai eu l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de la drogue ou d'être bourrée en quelques sortes, j'ai titubé, puis tout est devenu noir et j'ai perdu connaissance…

Dans mon rêve, j'étais dans un champ de blé. Le vent me décoiffait plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Oui, parce qu'il faut savoir que mes cheveux sont de vrais rebelles. Ils ne veulent jamais se laisser coiffer ! Je crois qu'ils se sont disputés avec la brosse. Bref, j'étais dans le champ de blé et le blé grandissait a vue d'œil. Il était presque plus grand que moi à présent ! Et ce sale vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, il faisait pencher les immenses pousses de blé et me poussait. Je l'ai laissé m'entraîner jusqu'au bout de la forêt de blé et j'ai débouché sur un parterre de fleurs. Le vent a alors cessé de souffler. Tout était silencieux. Les fleurs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant moi étaient magnifiques. Elles formaient des rangs et elles étaient classées par couleurs, ce qui faisait un arc-en-ciel sur le sol. Du coup, est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça un arc-en-terre ? Euh ... on va dire que oui.

J'ai donc avancé dans l'arc-en-terre fait de fleurs. Il y en avait des bleues, des violettes, des rouges, des jaunes, aussi des vertes (si, si, des vertes!), et j'en passe. Tout à coup, la dernière rangée de fleurs que je voyais commença à perdre sa couleur. Les fleurs devenaient toutes noires et grises, chacune leur tour, comme si un poison se propageait entre elles. Les rangées fanaient, l'une après l'autre. Je me mis alors à courir vers le champ de blé de tout à l'heure, mais il avait disparu. À la place, il y avait un énorme canyon et je ne pouvais plus avancer. J'étais au bord de la falaise et le poison des fleurs me rattrapait. Soudain, quelque chose d'invisible m'a poussé dans le vide et je suis tombé dans une chute vertigineuse.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai sursauté. Il m'a fallu quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits et me rendre compte que je n'étais pas en train de dégringoler du haut d'une falaise. J'étais plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Combien de temps était passé pendant que je faisais la sieste ? Aucune idée. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais ligotée et que j'avais les yeux bandés. Non mais ! Qui est le tocard qui a osé me faire ça !

L'endroit où j'étais retenue prisonnière sentait la terre humide et les feuilles. J'étais assise sur un truc mouillé (de l'herbe je présume), le dos contre un tronc d'arbre apparemment. Il y avait une brise froide, mais douce et j'entendais des voix de filles discuter devant moi.

\- Mais on ne peut pas la présenter à la maîtresse ! On ne sait même pas si c'est la bonne ! disait une voix aigüe et qui paraissait exaspérée.

\- Bien sûr que c'est elle ! répondit une autre voix. Iryane, tu es tellement bête ! On nous a précisément dit comment elle était ! Celle-ci correspond parfaitement !

\- Les autres aussi correspondaient !

\- Celle-là est plus authentique !

\- Taisez-vous, imbéciles, trancha une autre voix beaucoup plus forte et autoritaire. Il y a un moyen très simple de savoir si c'est elle. Enlevez-lui le bandeau.

Je sentis qu'on s'approchait de moi, et des mains défirent le ruban vert qui me couvrait les yeux. Je pus enfin voir la scène. J'étais dans une forêt, et presque tout était vert. Un très joli vert pomme qui me rappelait celles du jardin chez ma mère. Moins sympa, deux dryades étaient penchées sur moi, et une autre, visiblement leur chef, était plantée derrière ses copines, les mains sur les hanches, une expression de supériorité sur le visage. Elles étaient toutes les trois couvertes de branchages et de feuilles, leur peau légèrement verte donnait l'impression d'être un voile très fin lissé au fer. Elles étaient comme enracinées dans le sol. On pouvait les prendre pour de gentilles dryades car elles étaient plutôt jolies, mais après ce qu'elles m'avaient fait, je ne pouvais que les détester.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda la chef.

\- Et pourquoi je te le dirais, sale moche ?

Elle parut outragée. Elle s'approcha de moi et se baissa pour être à ma hauteur :

\- Parce que si tu ne me le dis pas, je pourrais te livrer à la maîtresse, comme toutes celles que j'ai capturées avant toi. Et là, tu feras moins la maligne.

Parler est l'une des techniques des enfants d'Athéna. Perso, je préfère me battre. Alors je lui lance comme une menace, avec toute l'assurance dont je suis capable :

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que dira ta maîtresse quand je t'aurai tuée?

Elle est beaucoup moins confiante à présent.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu es ligotée à un arbre, et tu n'as aucune arme sur toi, me dit-elle en me montrant le tas de poignards qui se trouvaient dans ma veste et à côté, mon épée, posée contre un arbre et mon sac à dos.

\- Ça, c'est seulement ce que tu crois, tocarde.

Je me concentre sur une trajectoire qui va du tas de poignards jusqu'au dos de la dryade, et la seconde d'après, mon poignard magique se dégage tout seul du tas, et fonce dans l'air en suivant le trajet que j'ai imaginé. Iryane et son autre pote se retourne juste à temps pour voir leur chef se désintégrer en une poussière verte. Elles n'ont pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que mon super-poignard-de-la-mort-qui-tue les a déjà renvoyées au Tartare. Et bim ! C'est qui la plus forte ? J'ordonne tout de suite à mon arme de trancher mes liens. Enfin libre ! D'abord, je cours vers l'arbre où sont posés mon épée et mes poignards, et je remets les poignards dans ma veste. Je grommèle parce que ça prend du temps tellement j'en ai. Mais pas le temps de se plaindre, je remets ensuite Kolló̱di̱s dans son fourreau, j'attrape mon sac à dos et je file avant que d'autres dryades ramènent leur fraise. Je cours à travers la forêt en évitant les branches et sautant par-dessus les racines. Je m'arrête quand j'arrive à la lisière, au bord de la route et je regarde ma montre : il est dix heures du matin. Zut. Ça fait quand même tout une nuit que je m'amuse à me faire capturer par des dryades. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps, il faut que je me rattrape.

Après m'être disputée avec Poisson-clown (les Dieux savent ô combien je hais cette tocarde), elle et Liz sont parties de leur côté en m'abandonnant. C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'au lieu de nous éloigner de la prophétie comme je le voulais, on avait fait complètement l'inverse. On l'a suivie mot pour mot. La prophétie disait juste qu'on devait se diriger vers les Enfers, pas qu'on allait le faire.

Et puis, l'union sera divisée par la peur du sort, on s'est séparée à cause de moi, parce que j'avais peur que quelqu'un meurt donc je ne voulais pas suivre la prophétie. Pauvre tocarde ! Je me déteste tellement ! Rien que de repenser à la fin de la prophétie, un sentiment de peur monte en moi. Ça me stresse. C'est horrible, je déteste avoir peur et encore plus être stressée. Pour couronner le tout, je me sens coupable, et c'est normal, je le suis. Je commence à m'énerver toute seule, il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je secoue la tête et j'essaye de me souvenir où s'arrêtait le bus que j'ai vu Liz et Rackel prendre quand je leur courais après.

La première station indiquée sur le panneau était Central Park. C'est loin dis donc ! Comment j'y vais moi ? Je réfléchis quelques instants. Mais je suis tellement bête ! Le prochain bus est dans 15 minutes. J'attends.

J'ai l'impression que ce quart d'heure a duré une éternité quand le bus arrive enfin. Je monte et hop ! Direction Central Park.

PDV Liz :

Il fait sombre et humide. Ça pue le moisi. Rackel allume sa lampe torche. Le fin rayon de lumière nous montre un escalier qui s'enfonce en tournant dans les profondeurs de la terre.

-Je viens de réaliser un truc, je dis d'un ton flippant.

-Quoi ? demande Rackel. Que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

-Mais non! je m'écrie. On dirait la cave... C'est là qu'ils ont tourné Conjuring.

-Pfff, fait Rackel. N'importe quoi !

J'explose de rire. Ma meilleure amie m'ignore et commence à descendre les escaliers. Je la suis. Les escaliers semblent sans fin. Malgré la lumière de la lampe torche, on n'y voit pas grand-chose. J'ai l'impression que les murs de pierres rouge sombre absorbent la lumière. On continue à descendre…

-On va descendre encore beaucoup? je demande au bout d'un moment.

D'après moi, ça doit faire au moins trois quarts d'heure qu'on descend. Rackel ne répond pas. Après un virage, je lui rentre dedans : elle s'est arrêtée.

-On est arrivé, dit-elle.

-J'ai vu ça, je réponds.

On est au pied d'une montagne, sur une plaine de sable noir. Une chute d'eau sombre coule à notre droite, et à gauche, au loin, il y a des grands murs noirs qui brûlent. Plutôt flippant. Surtout quand on a peur du feu... Comme moi ! Autant dire que je flippe... Mais un peu seulement. Rackel n'a pas l'air super à l'aise non plus. Près des murs, il y a un portail géant en pierres noires. La Porte des Enfers…

-Et maintenant? je demande.

Si je laisse Rackel décider, c'est parce que je ne lui aie pas encore pardonné de s'être disputé avec Nina.

-Je ne sais pas, répond-elle.

Je soupire.

-Si Nina était là...je commence.

-C'est bon, me coupe Rackel. J'ai compris...

-Quand même...

-Je la supporte pas cette file ! Elle est chiante !

-J'avais compris ! On va à la porte ?

-Ouais j'pense que c'est ce qu'on doit faire...

On commence à marcher quand un truc vachement étrange se produit. Une sorte d'écran de brume apparaît devant nous, avec la tête du gars avec qui Rackel parlait à la colonie, juste avant qu'on parte dedans. Je sursaute et Rackel s'exclame :

-Logan !

-Salut les filles, dit-il.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? je demande en montrant l'écran de brume.

-C'est un Message Iris, répond-t-il. Un moyen de communication entre demi-dieu.

-Et pourquoi tu veux nous parler? je fais d'un ton un peu sec.

-Écoutez les filles, commence-t-il. Je sais où vous êtes...

-Pardon !? je le coupe, surprise et un peu en colère.

-Une équipe de sept demi-dieux sont à votre recherche car ils croient que vous avez volé un truc, reprend-t-il en m'ignorant parfaitement, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. J'en fais partie...

-Tu es à notre recherche et tu nous appelle pour nous prévenir? je fais. C'est débile !

-Si je pars avec eux, c'est pour vous protéger. D'ailleurs où est Nina ?

Je hausse les épaules. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu...beaucoup.

-Les autres savent où on est? demande Rackel.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas, répond Logan. Je vais les empêcher de venir aux Enfers.

Il tourna la tête.

-Quelqu'un arrive...dit-il. Au revoir et bonne chance !

-Logan, appelle Rackel. Merci…

-De rien, répond-il en rougissant légèrement.

Et l'écran de brume se dissout. C'est vraiment super bizarre. Déjà ce moyen de communication, et les infos que Logan nous a donné.

-Tu lui fais confiance? je demande à Rackel.

Elle fait peut-être des gaffes parfois, mais si elle fait confiance à ce gars, alors je peux lui faire confiance aussi.

-Bien sûr! répond-elle. On y va ?

-Oui.

Et on recommence à marcher, en direction de la grande Porte…

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


End file.
